


Kneel

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Sometimes to get what you want, you need to ask nicely.





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: begging

“Kneel.” 

Kraglin folded at the knees, joints cracking as he slumped to the floor.

“Well? Whatchu waiting for boy?”

He reached shaking hands for the fastenings on Yondu’s leathers. Yondu swatted his hands away.

“You know better than that Krags.” His captains drawl sent shivers down Kraglin’s spine. He tilted his head up to look at Yondu’s smirking face.

“Beg for it.”

Kraglin swallowed nervously. His cock strained against the inside of his jumpsuit, achingly hard.

“P-please, sir.” His rough voice was barely above a whisper.

“C’mon now, you can do better than that.”

“Please Cap’n.” Yondu grinned at him. “Lemme suck you off. Please.”

Yondu unfastened his leathers with one hand, the other pulling Kraglin close by the back of his head. “Since ya asked so nicely.”


End file.
